


Carried Up the Battle Tree

by Danksuna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Hinoka and Setsuna try to make their way up the Battle Tree. Hinoka is a nerd who trains all her Pokemon optimally and has Pokemon specifically for doubles. Setsuna just trains Pokemon for fun.





	Carried Up the Battle Tree

* * *

EXT. BATTLE TREE - DAY

The battle tree rises hundreds of feet over Poni Island. From the top of the tree Pokemon Battles rage. Elemtal beams shoot out from the trunk of the tree.

At the base HINOKA, a red headed ace trainer. She has a utility belt, and even a note pad. Along with her is SETSUNA, a trainer wearing a loose fitting hoodie. She holds her Pokeballs in a reusable shopping bag.

A Fraligator poised for battle stands directly in front of Setsuna. It fidgets awaiting command.

Hinoka's Clefable looks very concerned.

HINOKA

 _I thought you were going to switch Pokemon?_  

SETSUNA

 _Was I supposed to that? Oh. But we got so far with her already_.

Setsuna pats her Fraligator on the back.

HINOKA

 _Setsuna we are only on our second battle_.

Hinoka jestures towards the two preschoolers that they are battling. The PRESCHOOLERS, a pair of toddlers wearing helmets are using a Magmortar and a Rotom-Fan.

SETSUNA

 _I wonder how Lady Camilla is doing_?

CUT  TO:

Towards top of the tree a Mega - Venasaur with-stands a blast of hot air. Venasaur retaliates with sleep powder knocking the Zapdos out.

A Hydregion screams calling down a meteor. CAMILLA, the Hydregion's trainer giggles to herself. She smiled at BERUKA, the Vensaur's trainer.

Beruka stonefaced only glances at Camilla, losing no focus on the battle.

CUT  TO :

Setsuna is day dreaming.

HINOKA

 _Setsuna_!

SETSUNA

 _Huh. Why are we battling toddlers_?

HINOKA

 _Setsuna you need to command your Pokemon. I really think you should_ ...

SETSUNA

(Interupting)

 _Fraligator use Liquidation on Magmortar_.

Fraligator charges at Magmortar. A cloud of steam forms and Fraligator is thrown out of the cloud covered in burns.

Magmortar remains standing.

HINOKA

 _No. Why didn't that work. And now your Fraligator is burned_.

SETSUNA

Naw. She should be fine.

Fraligator's burns fade away.

HINOKA

_Lum Berry... why_

SETSUNA

 _They are her favorite_.

Hinoka is caught unable to say anything.

The Rotom sends out a large discharge of electricty. The shock hits Fraligator and knocks the unaware Setsuna down.

Hinoka rushes to Setsuna's side. Hinoka sits Setsuna up beside her.

Hinoka looks up at the preschooler's who are laughing to themselves.

HINOKA

_That was a good play._

Hinoka glares the the preschoolers.

SETSUNA

 _Really? I thought I messed up again_.

HINOKA

 _Never. But now we got to teach these preschoolers how to battle_.

Hinoka pulls Setsuna back up on her feet.

HINOKA

(Hushed)

 _After this we got to switch your Pokemon out_.

SETSUNA

 _Can you help me_?

HINOKA

 _Of course_.

Hinoka smiles at Setsuna. Both then return to their spot around the arena.

HINOKA

 _Clefable ice beam_!

Clefable launches the beam at Rotom fainting it.

The preschooler returns the rotom and then sends out a touros.

SETSUNA

 _That one looks mean_.

HINOKA

_Don't worry just follow my lead. Clefable follow me._

The clefable anxiously dances. Magmortar uses flare blitz fainting itself, and the touros rams the clefable.

After the smoke settles Clefable is fine.

SETSUNA

 _Wow... uhh. Fraligator use Superpower_.

Fraligator slugs the touros fainting it.

Hinoka stares confused.

The Fraligator and Setsuna celebrate.

HINOKA

 _Your Fraligator is just as unique as you are Setsuna_.

SETSUNA

_Thanks._

A preschooler's send out there last Pokemon, an exeggutor.

The exeggutor dances.

Clefable and Fraligator prepare to attack.

HINOKA 

 _Let's show them. Hit them with a super effective move_.

SETSUNA

 _Woo hoo_.

Clefable blasts the exeggutor with Flamethrower and Fraligator slashes with Shadow Claw.

Exeggutor lies in a crator.

Hinoka gives Setsuna a flying hug spinning her once around.

A chime plays. The BATTLE CURATOR, a women in a uniform buisness casual uniform appears.

BATTLE CURATOR

 _Next battle is Number three. Would you like to complete battling_?

Hinoka releases Setsuna. She struts over to the Curator.

PRESCHOOLER

(Sarcastically )

_Your so great, you can beat a kid!_

Hinoka begins to glare at the preschooler. Setsuna steps in the way.

SETSUNA

 _Thank you. You weren't bad yourselves_.

The Preschoolers look at themselves laugh and walk away.

Setsuna sways herself back and forth.

SETSUNA

 _Victory. Victory_.

BATTLE CURATOR

 _Next Battle is.._.

HINOKA

 _No. We need a break_.

The battle curator jestures them towards an exit.

HINOKA

 _After we regroup Setsuna I think we can beat the Battle Tree_.

SETSUNA

_I wonder if Camilla has beat it already?_

HINOKA

 _Don't worry about them. We got to focus on ourselves as a team_.

SETSUNA

 _Hinoka when you say that it makes us seem so cool_.

Hinoka smiles and blushes. Setsuna wraps her arm around Hinoka's shoulder holder her close as they walk away.

Cut to:

A Beruka's weakened Mega-Venasaur strugles to stand but fails to get back up. Hydregion faces the threat alone. Camilla Nervously sweats.

CAMILLA

 _Draco Metereor_!

Hydregion screams calling down meteors on an unseen target. The dust settles revealing a Walrien.

A blizzard erupts from its body. Blasting both Camilla and her Hydregion away.

A team of Preschoolers celebrate their victory.

Beruka stonefaced holds back a tear. 

FADE OUT:


End file.
